Don't Hold Back
by Shadowgirl8
Summary: Fiona has to go to a tough new zoid school with her organoid. But can she get used to the new school and make new friends too?
1. I Don't Want To Go

This is my first fanfic.This acually might turn into a love square between Raven,Fiona,Reese and Van. I want this to be a Fiona/Raven fic but I'm not sure if that is what it will turn out to be. I would love reviews and be gentle on flames.   
  
Disclaimer: Do any of us own zoids?  
  
"Speaking"  
(AuthorsNote)  
Dreams or Memories  
  
  
  
Don't Hold Back  
  
CH.1 I Don't Want To Go  
  
  
***  
  
Sighing, I walked down the hallway to my dormroom that I shared with Reese. Tomorrow would be my first day at my new school. It was actually a hard school to get into. Only the best were excepted. It was a special school for zoids and pilots,training them to be the best in all catagories. I don't pilot a ziod but I have the rare ability to fuse with zoids, making them even more powerful. My maroon organoid, Agnis, came with me. I lay down in bed with Agnis at the foot of it. Reese was asleep. I tried to get some too but the memory of getting accepted played in freshly in my mind.   
  
***  
Memory  
  
I burst through the door to find my parents sitting around the table, looking at something that resembled a piece of paper.My mother smiled at me and I knew something was up.  
  
"Fiona,dear, we have good news for you," Mother said.  
  
"You know that application you sent to Red Star Middle School?", asked Father.  
  
"Yeah", I said confused. It was one of those things where your parents won't stop bugging you until you do something. In my case it was sending that application in. I just sent it in about a month ago, doing it just to get them off my back. I never actually thought I would get accepted.  
  
"Well you got accepted, Fiona, we are so proud of you! You leave tomorrow for your new school.It doesn't start for a week but you need to get to know the area.," Mother replide with joy.  
  
"But I don't want to go!", I cried.  
  
"Then why did you apply for it?", Father asked,confused.  
  
"I only did it so you would stop asking about it!,"I screamed. I really did not want to go to this school.  
  
"Your going, young lady, no if's and's or but's",Mother yelled back, then added in a softer tone",Don't worry, Agnis will be with you,"  
  
I could tell there was no point in fighting my parents.Once they had their minds set on something nothing could change it.  
  
***  
Now two days later I met Reese,my new room mate and her blue organoid, Specula, at the dormatory for students.   
  
I looked at the clock. It was past 11:00 and I had to get up early to go shopping for school with Reese. Ten minutes later I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
***  
  
I saw the pencils and smiled.Took me long enough,now all I needed was a stop watch.  
  
"You found them,"said Reese walking up behind me.  
  
"Reese,is there anything else I should get?,"I asked not wanting to forget anything.  
  
"No you have everything you'll need.Just this little piece of advice.Whatever you do the only thing to remember is this.Don't hold back.,"Reese said smiling.  
  
"What?"I didn't quite get that.Don't hold back? What kind of advice is that?  
  
"I mean you have to do your best all the time.Any less and the other kids will beat you.This is a very competitive school." Reese said while picking up a pack of pencils.  
  
"Say,how 'bout we get some lunch.I'm hungry."  
***  
We stopped at a Friendly's to eat.(I love that place)  
  
"Hey Reese who are the best pilots at school?"I asked.I had been wondering about that for quite some time now.  
  
"There are two,Van Flieheight and Raven Sheron.(I just made Raven's last name up)Surprisingly they are best friends too.Raven pilots a Genobreaker and Van a Blade Liger.They compete in almost everything, it's ridiculus! Actually, I'm good friends with both of them. I'll interduce you to them tomorrow." Reese explained.  
  
"If your as good as they think you are then they will probably put you with one of them.I myself pilot a blue genosaurer but I'm nowhere near them in combat." Reese continued.  
  
Right after the words came out of her mouth the food came and we started to eat,forgeting about the conversation.We finished our meals then headed back to the dormatory.  
***  
  
We got back to the dormatory a few minutes later.I opened the to see Agnis and Specula watching T.V. They didn't seem to notice that we came in.I saw a short tan dress with a dark blue tie on each of our beds.  
  
"Hey, Reese, I think our new uniforms came in.",I said. That was the other thing I hated.Uniforms. I never had to wear them at my old school. I noticed a book on my bed. I opened it to find my schedule.(Remember that this is a zoid school)  
  
Fiona Vera Jorandi(again I made the last name up)  
Period 1 Cooking Ms.Moonbay   
Period 2 Organoids Mr.Hiltz  
Period 3 Piloting Mr.Irvine   
Period 4 Fusing Ms.Viola  
Period 5 Zoids Mr.Rosso  
Period 6 Gym Mr.Prozen  
  
  
Reese and I had our first,second and sixth periods together. At least I would know somebody and Agnis would be coming as well so I had nothing to worry about.I still couldn't help feeling a little nervous when I went to bed that night.  
***  
Yay! I'm done.Well,the first chapter anyway.It would mean a lot to me if you reveiwed and remember be nice on the flames. I'm new at this so don't bite my head off if it sucks.I tried to make this the very best I could. Also send me your suggestions,I'm wide open for your ideas. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.  
  
~Shadowgirl8~ 


	2. First Day

Hey everybody, I finally got the second chapter up. Remember this is my first fanfic so be gentle on flames. Also my fav Thomas, Blayze, Anthony, and animechix666 thank you so much for your reviews. Disclaimer: If I owned Zoids this would be on T.V.  
  
Don't Hold Back Chapter 2 First Day  
  
  
  
  
  
"Beep......beep .......beep......WHAM!"  
  
Oops, I think I threw the alarm clock too hard. Oh well, I can always get another one. I put on my new school uniform and saw Fiona doing the same. I fixed my hair in about two minutes but Fiona was only halfway done. Oh, the advantages of short hair.  
  
A little later we went down to the cafiteria to get breakfast. Time to meet up with Van and Raven. ***  
  
"Van, let's go already! We're going to be late!,"I yelled while running out the door. We were running a bit late today. Someone must have unplugged the alarm clock last night. It must be Shadow or Zeke, they think that the dumb clock is a mortal enemy or something. I'm not fond of it myself, but at least with it we're never late. This isn't the first time this has happened either. At first we thought it was a simple mistake, then we found out the hard way.  
  
We entered the cafiteria and went to our normal table.I saw Reese and a new girl I didn't reconize. She had long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and two small, light green marks on her forehead. I sat down across from her and Van next to me. Shadow and Zeke wandered off with Specula and a maroon organoid that must belong to the new girl.She smiled at me as I sat down.  
  
"Raven, Van, this is Fiona, she's new here and I thought we could show her around. She's also my new roommate. ,"said Reese.  
  
"Sure. Fiona,what classes do you have?", Van asked.We all compared our schedules. I had every class with Fiona except for Fusing because I had the Ex.Pilot (Exceptional Pilot) class that only a few students were in. Van and Reese were with me in Ex.Pilot. Van was with us in Organoids and Zoids. We all had our first, second, and last period together.  
  
I took a bite out of my toast. I looked around and saw that everyone had left but us. I looked at the clock. Shoot, we were going to be late the first day of school. Twice in one day and it's not even noon yet. What a record. ***  
  
We barley made it to Cooking before the bell rang. The tables were set up in groups of four. I sat down next to Raven. Van was sitting across from me and Reese sat down next to him. Ms.Moonbay cleared her throught to speak.  
  
"Class, I'm Ms.Moonbay, your new Cooking teacher. You will sit at these seats for the rest of the year. The people next to you will be also be your cooking partners. This year you will be learning the recipe's for on the road, traveling. For saftey measures you will....."  
  
I kind of tuned out at that point. The others weren't paying attention either. I hated the first days of of school.It seemed that no matter what school you were in they always give you boring lectures. Agnis put her head in my lap.(remember organoids went to classes with their owners)Poor girl, probably just as bored as I am. In a few days things would get interesting. That's how things went the first hour.  
  
By the end of class I could tell that Ms.Moonbay was a nice teacher that liked singing strange songs about being a transporter. Odd but nice. ***  
  
We headed to our second period, Organoids. I noticed that Zeke was getting irritated by the lack of fun he was having. This was the first time that I didn't have to run this morning. Learning about organoids was cool, especially if you happend to have one. Even Fiona had an organoid. I think she called her Agnis but I'll ask her later.  
  
We sat down like we did earlier except this time,Reese sat next to Fiona, and I next to Raven. Hiltz was a creepy teacher, but at least he knew what he was talking about. The man had his own organoid, Ambient, who was also kind of freaky. They both had red hair and Ambient had sharp spikes on his tail.  
  
"In this class, as you probably already know, will learn about organoids. My wish is that if you have an organoid that you create a stronger bond between you and your organoid. If you do not I hope you learn more about them.", Hiltz started.  
  
I, as well as the others knew we were going to like this class. We didn't have this class last year since Hiltz is new. This would be an easy A for all of us since we have good relationships with our organoids. Well, at least Reese and Raven ,I can't say for Fiona, seeing as I just met her and all. I think she and her organoid get along rather well, since I saw Agnis rest her head on Fiona's lap in Cooking.  
  
"You will have to do all sorts of things in this class from obstacle courses to cummunicating with your organoid to better understand them and yes, I do grade you on these things.," Hiltz continued.  
  
All the kids moaned at this. ***  
  
(this part is dedicated to Blayze who requested this, Blayze I hope you like it.)  
  
Our third class was with Mr.Irvine. This seemed like it would be one of our funner classes.  
  
"Most of you here know how to pilot a zoid but not many can use their full potential. In my period you will all have a zoid, either you can pilot your own zoid or you can barrow one of the school's.",Mr. Irvine told the class.  
  
I guess I'm going to have to learn to pilot a zoid. It can't be that hard, besides if I need help I can always get Raven, Van, or even Reese to give me extra lessons.  
  
"We will practice on your speed, aim, and how well you fight. Every week you will be graded on your improvement."  
  
I raised my had.  
  
"Yes,Fiona."  
  
"Will we be fighting eachother?"  
  
"Yes, but there will be groups, depending on how good you are.Most of you here will move up a couple of ranks."  
  
I didn't have anymore questions. Unlike our other classes, we had assigned seats. Raven sat behind me and Van was at the other end of the room.  
  
I felt a crumpled piece of paper hit my head. I turned to look at Raven. He was looking in another direction, but his smile gave it away. I surpressed the sudden urge to throw one back at him. I didn't want to get in trouble with Mr.Irvine, on the first day no less.  
  
I felt another piece of paper hit my head. That's it, this was war. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and threw it at him. Unfortunatly he expected this and ducked so my paper hit another girl named Mary. She threw a paper ball at a different kid. Five minutes later, the whole class was in a paper ball fight. I kept throwing the balls of paper that hit me, and my own paper balls at Raven. He kept throwing his at me.  
  
I looked at Mr. Irvine. He was smiling. And I thought Ms.Moonbay was weird. Here we were, having a paper ball fight in the middle of his class and he was smiling! Raven saw where I was looking and froze also. Other kids looked at where we were staring and stopped. Soon, all eyes were on Mr.Irvine.  
  
"I remember that when I was your age, I always got in paper ball fights. That's why I didn't stop you, but if this ever happens again all of you will be in detention with me.", he said.  
  
Wow, I guess Mr.Irvine was a nice guy. All of the other teachers would probably give us a detention, not just a warning. I think some might even suspended us.  
  
Nothing esle really happened and Mr.Irvine didn't mention anything about the incident. ***  
  
While Raven, Van, and Reese went to Ex.Pilot I went to Fusing. Lucky for me I found a guy that was going to the same class I was. His name was Rudolf. His girlfriend, Rosa was with us too.  
  
We all sat down together, when Ms.Viola came in.  
  
"Class, welcome to your last class before lunch, Fusing. This is the only class where you are allowed to choose a school organoid for a class. I see a few of you already have organoids.",said Mrs.Viola.  
  
I looked around. There were only a few kids with organoids. This would probably be the easiest class for me. I had already developed a bond with Agnis and most of the kids didn't even have an organiod.  
  
Mrs.Viola talked to us about this and that but I really wasn't listening. Then the bell rang. We all got our books and started to the door.  
  
At the cafiteria, I met up with the others. ***  
  
I saw Fiona step through the doors of the cafiteria. I was glad she made it. She sat down next to me, with her food tray.  
  
"I heard that Mr.Irvine's third period had a paper ball fight.",I said.  
  
"You heard about that?",she asked, blushing. I thought she was guilty but now I was sure she had stated it.  
  
"Yeah what happenned?,"asked Van. I looked at him strangley.  
  
"Weren't you with them?", I questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm on the other side of the room. It started on their side of the room. You guys started it didn't you?", he asked.  
  
"Sort of ," I said,"Raven threw a one at me and I threw one back.....but I guess I kinda missed.," Fiona said.  
  
I knew it.  
  
"I was tired of all the first day stuff and Fiona sat in front of me. I just did the first thing I could think of, a paper ball.," Raven added.  
  
I only nodded and gave Specula a bowl of organoid food.(Do oraganoids eat?If they don't they do in my story)  
  
Lunch went by in a breeze and we all headed off for our next class. ***  
  
"This hour will be spent by learning about the parts of a zoid. I will put you in groups to try to fix a damged zoid sometime during the school year. You will learn more about a zoid's core.", Rosso said as class began.  
  
"We will also be learning about...."  
  
Man,this first day stuff really sucks. Rosso, like Hiltz had red hair. He also had that weird, purple line across his face that Viola seemed to have.  
  
We never get to do anything but listen the first week. I never liked zoids as a kid, but as I got older I started to like them better. When I met Van and Reese, my interest only doubled.  
  
I looked at the clock. Five, four, three, two, one.RING. Well that's it for that. Now it was time for my favorite class.Gym. ***  
  
We all had Gym as our last period. I put on my Gym clothes, a red shirt and black shorts. Mr.Prozen instucted us to run for two minutes. We would be doing this every day of the year. At least we were doing something besides listening.  
  
"My class is fitness. You must always wear your Gym clothes or I will take points off of your grade.," Mr.Prozen said after our laps.  
  
Oh boy, now we get to the listening part. This class was going to be just like the others minus the paper thing with Mr.Irvine.  
  
We just listened the rest of the period. Or pretending to be listening was more like it. Ring Ring. Oh good, the last period is over. Only one word went through my mind. Freedom. ***  
  
Wow! That took a lot longer than I thought it would. I wanted to let you know what the classes would be like. I won't normally write about every class. No romance yet, that would be too quick. They need to get to know eachother first. Would it be easier if I told you who's pov. it is in the beginning of the paragraph? Let me know in your reviews. I'll try to fit all your suggestion's in but sadly, I can't. I promise I will do my best though. Thanks for reading!  
  
~Shadowgirl8~ 


End file.
